Ela é o prêmio
by Ami Nilyan
Summary: Sinopse: "Hinata vai ao apartamento de Sasuke para pegar as coisas de Sakura que antes namorava o moreno, mas ao chegar lá não imaginava virar o alvo do Uchiha, entrando em um perigoso jogo de sedução onde ela é o prêmio."
1. Chapter 1

Notas da Autora -

Yo pessoal,

Minha segunda finc SasuHina postada, aceito criticas e sugestões, capitulos por semana, ñ sei colocar capaz ainda então minhas fic 's vão ficar um tempinho sem capa ^^

* * *

_Capítulo 1 - Por que estou fazendo isso?_

Estava nervosa. O elevador começou a se mover, seu estomago embrulhou. Por que estava aquilo mesmo? As cenas de uma Sakura implorando com o rosto vermelho por causa do choro vieram a sua mente. Suspirou. Realmente era incrível como Sakura conseguia ser dramática e aumentar drasticamente um problema na terceira guerra mundial.

Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke namoravam há quatro meses um feito notável se levar em conta a fama de mulherengo desse e o ciúme incontrolável de Sakura. O namoro era de idas e vindas, Hinata perdeu a conta de quantas eles terminavam e reatavam nesse tempo de namoro. Todas as brigas vinham sempre pelo mesmo motivo: Sasuke olha para uma mulher durante meio segundo Sakura vê e faz um escândalo. Sasuke não parecia uma pessoa que gostava de escândalos. Então vinham discussões e brigas e aquela frase de Sakura "Você não me ama mais...".

O elevador continuava a subir, os números na telinha em cima da porta do elevador indicavam isso, Hinata pensou se deveria agradecer que Sasuke morava no último andar daquele edifício alto, luxuoso e elegante, agora tinha tempo para se preparar... Não, não devia agradecer não se sentia mais preparada, na verdade, se sentia mais nervosa.

Perguntou-se novamente por que estava fazendo aquilo. Hinata e Sakura não eram amigas, na verdade Hinata tinha certo ressentimento pela rosada, depois de pegar ela e Naruto se agarrando em plena luz do dia na sorveteria um dia depois de ele e Hinata terminarem o namoro. Sabia que Sakura só estava usando Naruto para chamar a atenção de Sasuke por qual não escondia a enorme paixão desde o fundamental, o plano pelo que parece deu certo de alguma forma. Claro que tudo aquilo serviu para mostrar que Hinata realmente não amava Naruto, mas não antes de doer e lágrimas serem derramadas.

_... Andar _anunciou uma voz feminina computadorizada que saiu da caixa de som do elevador.

Hinata percebeu que era seu andar e se apressou para sair, do elevador antes que as portas metálicas se fechassem, era a ultima, o elevador já estava vazio quando saiu, assim como o largo corredor de paredes brancas com uma única porta amarela de laterais, uma Veneziana, era elegante e se destacava no ambiente. Riu internamente, não devia se surpreender que Sasuke fosse dono de todo o andar, na verdade não se surpreenderia nem que ele fosse dono do prédio, mas essa parte ela não sabia se era verdade, as empresas Sharigan ganhavam milhões por ano.

"Sou uma idiota" pensou consigo mesma. Por que estava fazendo aquilo mesmo? Perguntou-se pela milésima vez naquele dia, desde que saiu do seu pequeno e confortável apartamento. Sabia a resposta, era porque era uma boba sentimental que não gostava de ver pessoas chorando mesmo que não gostasse muito dessas pessoas. Geralmente durante as brigas do casal era Yamanaka Ino que ia pegar as coisas de Sakura no apartamento de Sasuke, uma loira esbelta de olhos azuis extremamente extrovertida que era melhor amiga da Haruno. Mas Ino era modelo e no momento estava viajando. "Nunca tive muita sorte mesmo" pensou Hinata consigo.

Hinata lembrou-se da tarde de ontem e seu espanto ao ver Sakura entrar em seu apartamento implorando que ela fosse buscar seus pertences na casa de Sasuke. Hinata tentou explicar para Sakura que só porque namorou durante um ano com Naruto, não quer dizer que tivesse um mínimo laço de amizade com o melhor amigo do loiro. Claro que Sakura não ouviu.

Era estranho, mas Hinata nunca trocou mais que um "Bom dia" "Oi" ou "Boa tarde" com o moreno, que sempre eram respondidas por um "Hun" da parte dele. Raro eram eles se encontrarem, meras coincidências ocasionadas pelo convívio dos dois com Naruto. Depois que terminou o namoro com Naruto esses encontros com o moreno de raros passaram a inexistentes. Nunca ouve sequer uma troca de olhares, às raras vezes que ouviu Sasuke falar foram nas constantes brigas dele com Naruto. Agora que parou pra pensar era realmente estranho considerando o fato que o moreno era melhor amigo de Naruto e Hinata namorou o loiro durante um ano. Talvez a explicação fosse a timidez da Hyuuga ou o ar sério de Sasuke que a intimidava.

Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. Era agora, tentou se acalmar e analisou mais uma vez o ambiente ao redor, além da porta um quadro se destacava no ambiente tinha cores sombrias e melancólicas, mas tão vivas que a fez se lembrar de "O Grito" um quadro famoso e igualmente forte. Havia também uma enorme janela de vidro que cobria quase toda uma lateral da parede dando para uma vista linda da cidade, o prédio era muito alto por isso podia se ver não muito longe uma larga linha azul que Hinata percebeu ser o mar, afinal a avenida não era muito longe da praia. De repente se pegou pensando que seria bom morar em um lugar como aquele.

Respirou fundo não adiantava mais adiar, caminhou em passos incertos até a porta parando a um passo dela. Verificou a hora 16h09min, talvez fosse muito tarde, mas Sakura disse que Sasuke só estava em casa essa hora, não sabia por que se sentia tão nervosa, era só pegar as coisas de Sakura e ir embora, não tinha por que sua mão tremer tanto enquanto apertava a campainha. O som do bipe da campainha ecoou no ambiente fazendo a morena sobressaltar ligeiramente com o barulho diante do silencio gritante que fazia aquele lugar, onde nem o barulho da movimentada avenida lá embaixo chegava.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, Hinata sabia que não demoraria nem uma semana para Sakura ligar para Sasuke implorando para voltar, com pedidos de desculpa, promessas que não faria isso de novo e juras de amor. Logo provavelmente eles voltariam a namorar, assim fazendo a Hyuuga se perguntar pra que obrigar a si mesma a uma cena constrangedora que no final não teria uma finalidade realmente importante. Os segundos se arrastaram e Hinata pensou se não deveria tocar a campainha novamente, estava para repetir o ato quando um som de click soou e a porta se abriu. 


	2. Vermelha como um tomate

_^~^ Capítulo 2 - Vermelha como um tomate ^~^_

_..._

Hinata tinha 99,9% de certeza que Sasuke sabia que ela viria, afinal para subir até ali ela precisou da autorização dele, não era qualquer um que entrava nesse edifício elegante, para provar isso tinha todos aqueles seguranças e todas aquelas câmeras. Mas ele sabia que ela viria certo?! Ela ouviu a recepcionista falar com ele pelo telefone, explicando quem ela era e o que viera fazer ali, Hinata só pode passar porque ele autorizou. Então ele certamente sabia que ela viria por isso Hinata não estava preparada para a cena que viu. 

Pensou que ia desmaiar quando se deparou com um Sasuke descalço, apenas com uma calça preta um pouco frouxa mostrando a linha da cueca também escura, com o peito desnudo, cabelos pretos molhados e arrepiados, com uma toalha no ombro, parecia que havia acabado de sair do banho. Ele parecia literalmente um deus grego, com todas as letras e palavras. Hinata se deu conta porque o tão renomado dono das empresas Uchiha fora junto com seu irmão Itachi, que era quem atualmente dirigia as empresas Sharingan, eleito pela maior parte das revistas do país e programas de TV um dos homens mais bonitos e sexys do país. Essa linha de pensamento fez Hinata corar violentamente junto com a visão a frente.

Hinata percebeu que estava encarando Sasuke descara mente como um pedaço de carne, antes de desviar a visão da barriga tanquinho e o peito musculoso do moreno subiu o olhar fitando por milésimos de segundos um par de profundos olhos ônix, sua garganta ficou seca e seu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito. Abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, sabendo que seu rosto estava mais vermelho que um tomate, torceu internamente para não desmaiar, que era o que acontecia quando estava muito nervosa, como agora.

Sasuke revirou os olhos diante da atitude infantil da morena, apesar de achar um pouco engraçado, se perguntou o por que de Sakura mandou Hinata em vez de Ino, talvez tivesse descoberto que a loira vinha dando em cima dele pelas costas da rosada desde que eles começaram a namorar. Será que ela pensou que com Hinata seria diferente?! Que ingênua, todas dão em cima dele, era algo inevitável, obvio e irritante. Sasuke não duvidava que Hinata apesar da aparente timidez fizesse o mesmo.

Sasuke conhecia por alto a história de Hinata por causa de um Naruto fofoqueiro que insistiu em contar apesar de o Uchiha não está interessado. Hinata era a principal herdeira das empresas Byakugan, sempre tímida e quase invisível desde o fundamental, tinha uma personalidade submissa e era intitulada fraca. Qual foi a surpresa de todos inclusive de Sasuke quando souberam que ao completar 18 anos e herdar legalmente a maior parte das ações da empresa de sua mãe falecida decidiu passar o controle delas para seu primo Hyuuga Neji, que era constantemente injustiçado na empresa depois da morte de seu pai sendo que deveria ser um dos donos, mas por conta da dividas deixadas pelo seu pai perdeu quase todas as ações pelo qual tinha direito para seu tio Hyuuga Hiashi, pai de Hinata um empresário arrogante, autoritário e frio. Após deixar tudo nas mãos de Neji e ao que parece disser umas boas verdades ao seu pai Hinata abandonou a vaga garantida na faculdade de administração e viajou para exterior. Voltou a dois anos formada em dança, canto e teatro, estava diferente e todos perceberam não só na aparência como também na personalidade.

Hinata continuava tímida isso era comprovado pela sua cara de tomate agora, mas invisível era uma coisa que ela não era mais nem de longe. Após o começo de namoro dela com Naruto, o loiro arrastou Sasuke para ver uma peça de Hinata, contrariando sua personalidade tímida ela se transformava quando estava no palco, tinha muito talento Sasuke teve que admitir e soube recentemente que ela recebeu um papel para atuar na televisão.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim na verdade a escolha de Sakura, serviria para Sasuke matar o tempo mais prazerosamente. O sorriso malicioso que Sasuke esboçou foi ignorado por Hinata que de cabeça abaixada não chegou a ver.

Ainda se recusando a fitar o moreno Hinata não percebeu o olhar avaliativo que Sasuke a olhava. Hinata usava uma saia branca solta que acentuava com seu quadril e chegava até um pouco acima dos joelhos da morena, sua blusa azul marinho sem adorno de alças finas mostrava o tamanho avantajado de seus seios chegando a ver sua curva e a cor constatava com a cor clara de sua pele imaculada. A jaqueta jeans e a bota preta de salto alto dava um toque a mais no conjunto simples, seu cabelo negro azulado estava preso em um coque frouxo, olhos exóticos de cor perolada que Sasuke no momento não conseguia ver estavam cobertos por uma franja farta. Ela estava incrivelmente bonita é claro, a roupa parecia ser feita para não chamar muita atenção, mas parecia estar surtindo o efeito contrario, apesar da vestimenta simples parecia que ela não podia estar mais tentadora aos olhos dele.

"Isso será divertido" Sasuke pensou maliciosamente.

_Vai entrar?!

Ao ouvir a voz firme e sem emoção de Sasuke Hinata finalmente ergueu o olhar para ver a porta aberta e o Uchiha dobrando um corredor mais a frente dentro do apartamento. Percebeu então que entendeu errado o que ele falou, ele não fez uma pergunta, ele deu uma ordem. Isso a fez se lembrar do seu pai o que a irritou um pouco, ainda hesitante entrou no local se mantendo em pé ao lado do sofá, não havia sido convidada a se sentar, além disso queria terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

_Sente. _ordenou Sasuke voltando ao local

Sem realmente pensar no assunto sentou no confortável e elegante sofá, reparando melhor no apartamento do moreno percebeu que era meio impessoal, de cores claras, mas sóbrias e tinha um pouco de estilo antigo, era bonito em geral. Voltou a atenção ao moreno só para desviar depois de alguns instantes, o cabelo dele parecia mais seco, ele não carregava mais a toalha no ombro e não estava mais descalçado, mas o mais importante ele não estava usando, que seria a camisa.

Por que ele não havia colocado ela?! "Talvez tenha se esquecido" pensou Hinata ingenuamente. Como uma pessoa se esquecia de colocar uma camisa? Aquilo parecia improvável. Hinata estava ficando em um dilema se o alertava do fato ou não, talvez ele não gostasse de ser repreendido.

Em um canto da sala Sasuke se divertia com a cara vermelha e as caras que ela fazia desconcertada, resolveu provocar mais ainda e foi se sentar ao lado dela no sofá. Nesse momento Hinata decidiu que era melhor disser, para o bem de sua saúde mental.

_Ah? Uchiha-san..._começou ela desconsertada com os olhos abaixados, mas Sasuke a interrompeu.

_Sasuke.

_O que? _murmurou confusa.

_Me chame de Sasuke _disse ele, Hinata não deixou de perceber que era mais uma ordem, a irritação voltou, fazendo ela esquecer a timidez e encara-lo.

_Uchiha-san..._continuou ela ignorando a sobrancelha arqueada dele por conta dela não ter feito o que ele mandou_ Creio que esqueceu de uma coisa importante.

_Não quero que me chame de senhor _falou Sasuke achando engraçado o tom formal dela, deu um sorriso de canto malicioso que Hinata viu fazendo-a corar e voltar ao estado timidez abaixando o olhar.

_Uh _murmurou Hinata inquieta.

_Mas que coisa da importante acha que eu esqueci? _perguntou Sasuke fingindo desentendido, ele estava achando aquele jogo divertido depois continuou provocando aparentando indiferença_ Que eu saiba estou vestindo calças e estou usando uma cueca se bem que normalmente prefiro não usar nenhuma, da certa liberdade.

Sasuke observou Hinata ir do tom rosado para o vermelho com seu comentário indiscreto, se fosse um homem de rir ele estaria gargalhando nesse momento, a Hyuuga era mais divertida do que ele esperava.

Como ela era ingênua nessa área! Realmente Hyuuga Hinata era interessante e uma ótima maneira de passar o tempo, ele poderia ensina-la tudo depois entre quatro paredes.

_AH..uh...su-sua blusa _gaguejou Hinata corada.

"Agora estou guaguejando, ele deve me achar uma tonta, mas ele não devia ficar falando aquelas coisas, foi indiscreto e falta de educação" pensa Hinata

_O que tem minha blusa, apesar de eu não estar usando nenhuma.

_E-Esse é o problema, você esqueceu de coloca-la _diz Hinata baixo.

"Wow, ela realmente acha que eu me esqueci?" pensa Sasuke surpreso com a ingenuidade ou burrice dela, mas achando cada vez mais graça no comportamento da morena .Parece que ele teria que jogar um pouco pesado.

_Eu não esqueci. Está calor hoje, estou na minha casa, tenho direito de me sentir a vontade na minha própria casa, você não acha? _disse Sasuke inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

_S-Sim _confirmou Hinata meio hesitante. O apartamento dele não tinha ar condicionado?

_Por que disso Hinata? Por acaso isso lhe incomoda? _Perguntou Sasuke segurando o queixo dela e o levantando para ela olhá-lo.

Hinata ficou paralisada com o gesto, mais do que isso ele a estava tratando intimamente a chamando pelo primeiro nome?! Mas esse não era o problema agora, Sasuke estava se aproximando, estava ficando perto, perto demais. Hinata não conseguia desviar o olhar do peito do Uchiha que se aproximava dela, ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Sasuke vê Hinata se inclinando para ele e quando ele finalmente pensa que ela vai beija-lo sente um peso nos braços e qual é a sua surpresa ao ver uma Hinata desmaiada.

... 


	3. Convencendo uma Hyuuga

...

^~^Capítulo 3 - Convencendo UMA Hyuuga^~^

...

Quente. Hinata sentia que estava muito quente. "Por que está tão quente?" se pergunta. Percebeu que estava nos braços de alguém, então era por isso que estava quente. Mas de quem? Logo imaginou que era Naruto, mas eles haviam terminado, ele não tinha o direito de abraça-la assim, não era certo, ela não era qualquer uma. Quando ia dizer para Naruto solta-la percebe que não é ele quem a estava abraçando. Naruto não tinha a pele tão clara, não era tão alto, seus músculos eram um pouco mais volumosos, Naruto não tinha cabelos negros e com certeza Naruto não tinha os olhos da cor de carvão, olhos tão penetrantes...

"Sasuke".

_Oi Hinata _cumprimenta com a voz rouca o dono dos olhos escuros profundos.

Ele estava chegando perto, muito perto, então... Hinata acorda assustada com o peito arfante. Sonho? Sim, foi apenas um sonho. Hinata suspira, ah, deveria ser um suspiro de alivio, então... Por que pareceu um suspiro frustrado?

Hinata com certeza não queria que o sonho continuasse, certo? Porque o cara era ex da Sakura... isso não pareceu uma desculpa boa. Tentando de novo: Sasuke era melhor amigo de seu ex, era um super mulherengo e ela não precisava sentir outra desilusão amorosa e claro a razão mais importante para Hinata não estar interessada em Sasuke, ele NUNCA se interessaria por ela.

Certo, essas razões eram boas.

Talvez ela só precisasse de um copo d'agua, sua cabeça estava muito criativa e liberal, para não se dizer maluca. Imaginar que foi ao apartamento de Sasuke, que o viu sem camisa , que conversou com ele e que ainda ele pareceu estar querendo beija-la , era demais para uma cabeça. Precisava de um psicólogo urgente.

Hinata se levantou da cama, não sabia que horas eram, mas estava escuro então talvez seja de noite. Caminhou até onde estaria o interruptor de seu quarto, estava suada então tomaria também um banho. Com estes pensamentos andou mais rápido, conhecia seu quarto com a palma da mão não tinha chance de tropeçar em alguma coisa...

_Kyaaa!

Hinata não conseguiu impedir o grito quando tropeçou em algo e caiu tamanha era a sua surpresa. Aquilo o que quer que seja não devia estar ali, ficou parada por mais alguns segundos, tinha certeza que não havia mudado nada de lugar em seu quarto. Então o que aquilo estava fazendo ali? Houve então um clarão, piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade.

Hinata então percebeu algumas coisas: 

**1\. A luz estava acesa.**

**2\. Aquele não era seu quarto.**

**3\. Ela conseguiu de alguma forma tropeçar em um tapete.**

**4\. Não havia imaginado nada, tudo aquilo que pensou ter acontecido com Sasuke aconteceu realmente.**

**5\. Não precisava mais de um psicólogo.**

**6\. Sasuke estava encostado na porta fitando-a.**

**7\. Ele estava novamente sem camisa.**

"Certo, se acalme Hinata" pensou consigo mesma, referindo a si mesma na terceira pessoa do singular. "Vá por partes. Qual a última coisa que se lembra?". Coisa errada para pensar, ficou corada, a última coisa que lembrava era de um Sasuke sem camisa se aproximando dela.

_Vai Ficar deitada ai a noite toda?

Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke. Era impressão dela ou ele parecia estar se divertindo? Levantou-se rapidamente ao perceber que ainda estava no chão, passou a mão na roupa para eliminar qualquer sinal de poeira, viu então que ainda estava com a mesma roupa da tarde e pelo que Sasuke falou já era noite.

_Que horas são Uchiha-san? _perguntou em voz baixa sem fita-lo, parada no meio do quarto. "Essa deve ser o apartamento dele. Ah, Kami. Eu devo ter desmaiado... que vergonha." pensou Hinata abaixando mais ainda a cabeça.

_Não responderei nenhuma pergunta sua... _declarou Sasuke serio, Hinata olhou para ele surpresa, então ele continuou_... enquanto você não parar de me chamar de assim.

_Mas Uchiha-s ...

_Sasuke. _interrompeu Sasuke olhando-a fixamente.

Qual era daquela insistência dele? Mas ela não tinha escolha e ele sem a permissão dela já estava a tratando intimamente pelo primeiro nome.

"Não pode fazer mal nenhum" pensou Hinata se dando por vencida, ela precisava saber, corada murmurou um baixo _ "Sasuke-san." como se concordando com o arranjo, Sasuke assentiu satisfeito por hora.

_Já deve ser por volta das duas da madrugada. _disse Sasuke respondendo a pergunta anterior dela._ Você dorme muito, sabia?

_Tão tarde, tenho que ir. _falou Hinata ignorando a pergunta dele e andando apressadamente até a porta do quarto mas Sasuke barra sua passagem_ Ah? Co-Com licença?

_Não. _falou ele firme. Hinata se desesperou "Como assim não?" pensou ela alarmada.

_Como você mesma disse é muito tarde, não posso permitir que saia a essa hora sozinha para casa._disse Sasuke calmamente ignorando o olhar aflito dela.

_ Estou de carro. _Hinata tentou argumentar. Quantos anos ele achava que ela tinha?

_Mesmo assim, você pode muito bem dormir aqui essa noite e ir embora pela manhã. _antes que Hinata abrisse a boca para recusar ele continuou_ Além do mais, essas horas a apenas um porteiro lá embaixo além dos seguranças. Se você passar por lá nesse horário o que pensa que irão pensar?!

Hinata imaginou e logo soube, eles iriam pensar que ela "dormiu" com Sasuke. Conhecendo a cabeça desse tipo de pessoa como ela pensava conhecer a noticia ia voar e com a sorte que Hinata tinha, logo apareceria numa revista "HERDEIRA DAS EMPRESAS BYAKUGAN É VISTA SAINDO DO APARTAMENTO DO EMPRESÁRIO UCHIHA SASUKE". Quando isso chegasse aos ouvidos do seu pai ai seria o verdadeiro escândalo, não que ela ainda ligasse para a opinião de seu pai, mas sendo dramática ao extremo ia ser o inferno.

Que escolhas ela tinha?! Era passar a noite no apartamento do Uchiha ou passar a noite no apartamento do Uchiha. Suspirou derrotada, acenando com a cabeça para o Uchiha como se confirmando que ficaria, ele entendeu.

Sasuke quase sorriu, as coisas estavam indo bem pra ele, examino-a de cima a baixo como se a avaliando, pensamentos nada inocentes povoaram sua cabeça. Percebeu então que ela parecia estar com calor, outra coisa bem sucedida, afinal o jogo ficava cada vez mais interessante e não poderia parar agora.

_Você precisa de um banho, está suada, esqueci que esse quarto de hospedes não tem ar condicionado. Pegarei uma das minhas blusas para você, ira parecer um vestido. _comentou Sasuke naturalmente.

_Nã-Não pre-cisa, não quero incomodar. _apressou-se em dizer Hinata corada, precisava loucamente de um banho é claro, mas uma coisa era dormir na casa de Sasuke em um quarto diferente, outra totalmente diferente era tomar banho na casa dele e usar uma blusa dele.

_Não está incomodando, mas acho que não é esse o motivo de sua apreensão. Por acaso acha que irei me aproveitar de você? _perguntou com o rosto serio e a voz que aparentava estar ofendido e indignado.

"Ela é mais esperta do que pensei" refletiu Sasuke.

_Oh! Claro que não, não imagina. _disse Hinata desconcertada porque era exatamente o que ela pensava, ela não o conhecia direito.

_Humn. _murmurou Sasuke, ele não podia rir, se concentrando falou indiferente sumindo no corredor_ O quarto que você estava tinha um banheiro, pegarei a blusa.

_Será uma noite longa._ murmurou Hinata temerosa para o nada.

E pensar que ela só viria pegar as coisas de Sakura e ir embora. Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?

...

* * *

...


	4. Uma Hinata ousada ou bêbada?

Notas da Autora:

Mais um capitulo

Um carinho especial para Marina e Miya pelos comentários ^^ 

* * *

_..._

_^~^Capítulo 4 - Uma Hinata ousada ou bêbada?^~^_

_..._

Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Hinata se perguntou novamente. Ela estava agora sem roupa embaixo do chuveiro, a água quente deslizando pelo seu corpo nu lhe dando uma ótima sensação, só não conseguia relaxar completamente porque o estilo moderno e as paredes esquadrilhadas brancas do banheiro lembravam que aquele não era o seu banheiro de paredes azuladas, logo a fazendo lembrar aonde estava.

Tudo que ela devia fazer era pegar as coisas de Sakura e ir embora, mas ai apareceu um Sasuke sem camisa que a deixou nervosa logo ela acabou desmaiando perdendo assim a noção da hora e agora para evitar um possível escândalo com seu nome vai passar a noite no apartamento dele, Uchiha Sasuke. O cara que ela nunca trocou mais de três palavras quando se encontrava, o ex da Sakura, o melhor amigo de seu ex e não se esquecendo o sonho de consumo da maior parte da população feminina que dariam um braço para estar no lugar dela assim como a Hyuuga daria o mesmo braço para não estar.

Deslizou sua mão pelas próprias curvas sentindo a sensação de ter a água lavando seu corpo, aquilo era bom. Por um momento Hinata se pegou pensando como seria se fosse as mãos de Sasuke não as delas deslizando em seu corpo, afastou os pensamentos rapidamente. Fazia quanto tempo que não sentia as mãos de um homem a tocando? Desde Naruto, depois de terminar o namoro resolveu dar um tempo de homens, mas ela estava sentindo agora o efeito presa com esse Uchiha, a abstinência do sexo.

"Ótima hora pra ficar sentindo falta desse tipo de coisa" pensou Hinata sarcasticamente e envergonhada.

Hinata não era mais virgem há muito tempo desde que se convenceu que não podia ficar desperdiçando a vida se envolveu em um relacionamento com Kei seu colega na academia de teatro, não se arrependia, Kei era agora um bom amigo, ele foi seu primeiro. E depois que voltou para a cidade ainda teve um rápido envolvimento com Kiba que agora estava terminando a faculdade de Veterinário e namorava sua irmã Hanabi. Então Hinata reencontrou Naruto e agora mais confiante investiu no relacionamento, mas não foi como ela esperava e vendo o namoro morrer Hinata resolveu dar um tempo só para no dia seguinte ver Naruto beijando Sakura e depois de semanas estar completamente curada de qualquer sentimento além da amizade que já chegou a sentir pelo loiro.

_Vai demorar muito? Acho que você já secou as reservas de água do país.

Quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke perto, ele estava parado atrás da porta trancada do banheiro provavelmente esperando para lhe dar a tal blusa que disse que iria trazer. Era estranho ter que lidar com essa parte meio brincalhona de Sasuke que ela nunca pensou em existir, brincadeiras sarcásticas, provocantes, irônicas, impróprias e na sua maioria constrangedora como a da cueca.

_Já estou saindo _disse Hinata desligando o chuveiro

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Desde que chegou ao apartamento do Uchiha seus pensamentos viviam se voltando pra ele. "Devia existir shampoo pra tirar as pessoas da cabeça" pensou Hinata suspirando, rapidamente enxugou-se e enrolou-se na toalha saindo do box para a outra parte do banheiro abriu a fresta da porta do banheiro vendo um Sasuke segurando uma grande blusa preta de mangas largas.

Ele bem que podia ter lhe dado à blusa quando trouxe a toalha e lhe poupando dessa cena constrangedora, mas ele praticamente a arrastou para dentro do banheiro dizendo que já trazia, cansada de esperar e se sentindo mal com o suor seco em sua pele Hinata começou o banho. Não podia vestir a roupa que estava vestindo antes teria que ficar com uma das camisas de Sasuke até suas roupas estarem devidamente limpas e secas, logo perguntaria onde estava a maquina de lavar que ele a prometeu.

Ao leva ali com parte do corpo inclinado para fora do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, mas ainda se escondendo, com as bochechas rubras e cabelos molhados, ela pareceu tão sedutora para o Uchiha que Sasuke teve que usar seu controle para não agarra-la naquela hora. Não conseguindo disfarçar o olhar desejoso e quase a comendo com os olhos Sasuke estendeu a blusa para ela, Hinata cruzou o olhar com Sasuke e vendo aquele olhar sobre si só conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha pegar rapidamente a blusa da mão dele e entrar num banque no banheiro novamente, fazendo um Uchiha achar graça.

Estava tremula com aquele olhar, com alguma dificuldade vestiu as roupas intimas de antes, um conjunto violeta que apesar de provocativo era bastante confortável, havia ganhado de sua amiga Tenten que havia lhe dito para algo sobre enlouquecer um homem na cama. Após vestir a camisa de Sasuke viu que está lhe batiam no meio das conchas, pelo menos não era transparente, achando que não era necessário usar sua bota Hinata saiu do banheiro vestindo a blusa de Sasuke e carregando suas roupas e bota nas mãos.

_Ficou bem em você _elogiou Sasuke vendo as bochechas dela irem do rosa ao avermelhado

_O-Obrigado _respondeu timidamente

Na verdade para Sasuke havia ficado um pouco mais que bem vê-la vestindo apenas com uma blusa sua. Era realmente uma pena que as circunstâncias não era as que ele queria para o momento. Geralmente quando uma mulher esta apenas usando uma roupa de um homem no apartamento dele significa que eles fizeram certas coisas.

_Ah? Sasuke-san a roupa _explicou Hinata se referindo a maquina de lavar

_Claro _respondeu simplesmente começando a andar a guiando pelos corredores do apartamento até uma pequena lavanderia.

Enquanto Hinata fazia todo o processo para lavar suas roupas Sasuke apenas a observava fazendo Hinata sentir um frio na barriga com aquele olhar sobre si. De vez em quando não resistia e olhava para Sasuke aquela figura impotente escorada na lateral da porta com os braços cruzados tonificando ainda mais aqueles músculos a mostra, a fitando com aquele olhar profundo que fazia se sentir nua, ele parecia estar a despindo com os olhos, fez suas pernas ficarem bambas e ter um pouco de dificuldade de se concentra no trabalho.

Observando as reações que provocava na Hyuuga apenas a olhando Sasuke sorriu de canto satisfeito, não demoraria muito e aquela pequena figura estar em sua cama. Sasuke não entendia como o idiota do Naruto havia conseguido alguém como Hinata e continuar a preferir Sakura, digamos que a Hyuuga além de uma companhia menos barulhenta e até agradável tinha proporções bem maiores que a rosada, agora observando melhor a Hyuuga a comparação com ela e Sakura era como o céu e a terra.

_S-Sasuke-san? _a voz melodiosa de Hinata o tirou dos seus pensamentos sobre as curvas da mesma.

_Sim? _perguntou calmamente.

_Eu terminei agora é só esperar terminar de secar. E queria saber se... Teria algo pra comer? _perguntou Hinata envergonhada pelo seu estado.

Ah? Claro, a essas fazia horas que ela não comia nada. Fazendo um gesto para que ela o segui se Sasuke a guiou até a cozinha a deixando lá e seguindo para o quarto, Hinata sentada no banco no balcão que Sasuke tinha na cozinha mirava confusa na direção que o moreno seguiu. Sasuke voltou minutos depois parando no outro lado do balcão puxando um banco para ficar de frente para Hinata e que observava os movimentos do moreno.

_Pedi algo pelo telefone chegarão ao máximo em 15 minutos, esse lugar fica aberto 24 horas para entregas e é aqui perto._ explica Sasuke a fitando fixamente_ Quer algo para beber?

_Sim, poderia me dar algo forte? _perguntou a morena fazendo Sasuke arquear a sobrancelha, mas não discute saindo, voltando logo em seguida com uma garrafa de Uísque e a servindo.

Hinata tomou o copo entre as mãos respirando fundo para ter coragem de beber. Não é o que estão pensando é apenas que Hinata precisava disso, ela podia disser que a bebida era sua inimiga já que ficava bêbada com facilidade, mas para disser uma coisa boa sobre ela era que deixava Hinata um pouco mais solta, mais corajosa, com menos tendência a desmaiar e corar por causa de homens.

Um copinho não faria mal era só pela aguentar ficar no mesmo apartamento que aquele Uchiha sexy, tentador e sem camisa. Ela não imaginou que poderia ter um efeito contrario.

Pensando nisso de uma vez Hinata virou o copo fazendo uma careta logo em seguida ao sentir o gosto amargo da bebida em sua boca enquanto descia pelo sua garganta até seu estômago e a aquecia, ficou ligeiramente tonta antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar ao normal. Sasuke apenas olhava tudo um pouco incrédulo, essa Hinata estava o surpreendendo cada vez mais.

_Onde mesmo estão as coisas da Sakura? Vim pega-las e nem sei onde estão ainda_ comenta Hinata

_Estão em uma caixa no quarto de hospedes aonde você dormia antes._ responde Sasuke estranhando o jeito que ela estava agindo.

_Sasuke, a comida vai chegar quando?_ Hinata perguntou despreocupadamente sem se importar para a resposta dele.

Cadê o "san", a bebida já estava fazendo efeito.

_Já estará chegando, me diga Hinata você é fraca pra bebida?_ pergunta Sasuke intrigado pela mudança repentina de personalidade

_Você nem faz ideia, um dia Tenten me obrigou a beber numa festa e acabei dançando em cima da mesa e só não fiz um Strip-tease porque Tenten me agarrou com Lee e me arrastaram pra casa_ conta Hinata rindo sem controle da própria língua então olha pro copo vazio_ Mas por que eu estou contando isso, talvez a bebida seja mais forte do que eu pensava?

_É você é realmente fraca pra bebida_ repara Sasuke guardando a garrafa de Uísque

_Desculpe, eu só precisava de um copo pra poder suportar ficar aqui com você desse jeito_ Hinata aponta para o peito desnudo dele fazendo Sasuke dar um sorriso de canto de divertimento, quando ela repara o que disse coloca a mão rapidamente na boca em choque.

_Oh, então não está conseguindo ficar no mesmo ambiente de um homem sem camisa, talvez porque esteja querendo me atacar?!_ Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso começa se aproximar de Hinata que se assusta e recua.

Ela havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe, quanto bebia não tinha mais controle de sua própria língua, falava tudo o que vinha a cabeça, como pode esquecer aquela noite no apartamento de Tenten como exemplo, no dia seguinte quis enfiar sua cabeça embaixo da terra ou se afogar na piscina de vergonha.

E agora estava Sasuke se aproximando o suficiente para ela sentir sua respiração.

_PRIIIIIIIIM!

Ficam estáticos quando ouvem o som da campainha, Sasuke se afasta dela rapidamente indo atender, Hinata juraria que escutou ele falando um palavrão. A comida, Já havia esquecido que ela logo chegaria, Hinata suspira aliviada, isso foi uma literalmente "Salva pelo gongo". Logo vê Sasuke voltando para a cozinha com uma sacola que certamente era comida, agora ela teria muito tempo enquanto eles comiam...

_ah?

Foi esse o único som que saiu de sua boca quando Sasuke largou a sacola na bancada e ergueu Hinata do banco.

_Sem escapatórias Hyuuga, já estou impaciente_ foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de beija-la furiosamente.

* * *

...


	5. Ela não será a exceção

Notas da Autora

Agora só irei postar novos capítulos se receber comentários, eu sei; sou uma chantagista _

Meu primeiro Hentai então deve estar uma porcaria, de qualquer forma espero que gostem 

* * *

_..._

_^~^Capítulo 5 - Ela não será a exceção^~^_

_..._

Hinata não teve muito tempo para reagir quando Sasuke colocou sua boca sobre a dela com ferocidade, a boca de Sasuke esmagava os lábios carnudos de Hinata quase agressivamente mas não deixava de ser bom, um calor se apoderou do corpo de Hinata.

"Por que não? Não namoro mais Naruto ele não namora mais Sakura, uma noite não significa que vou me apaixonar, muitas pessoas fazem isso e... Eu quero." Hinata justificava para si mesmo enquanto se entregava ao beijo de Sasuke e as sensações que dominava seu corpo enquanto Sasuke circulava sua cintura com as mãos e a trazia para junto de si.

Sem qualquer pudor as mãos de Sasuke deslizaram pelas curvas de Hinata até chegar ao seu bumbum apertando fortemente, um gemido saiu da boca de Hinata, aproveitando isso Sasuke rapidamente introduz sua língua na boca da morena explorando-a completamente e sentindo seu sabor doce. Hinata timidamente coloca a sua avançando aos poucos logo suas línguas estavam numa batalha feroz, Sasuke usou as mãos que apertavam as nádegas de Hinata para levanta-la a escorara em uma parede, ela circulou a cintura dele com as pernas. Uma das mãos de Sasuke passou alisar as coxas grossas de Hinata, sua ereção encostando na intimidade dela por cima da calcinha, nenhum dos dois conseguiu deter o gemido que veio, o de Sasuke contido e o de Hinata alto e cheio de desejo.

_Sa-suke_gemeu Hinata fazendo Sasuke ficar mais exitado apertando-a ainda mais contra a parede

Sasuke começou a distribuir beijos, lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço de Hinata fazendo-a soltar vários gemidos enquanto afundava suas unhas nos largos ombros dele, de repente a língua de Sasuke estava na orelha de Hinata fazendo ela se arrepiar. As mãos dela passeavam pelo tórax definido do moreno sentindo todos os seus músculos.

_Você quer Hinata?_pergunta Sasuke com a voz rouca e sensual seu halito em sua nuca.

_E-Eu..._tentou falar enquanto Sasuke apertava ainda mais sua ereção na intimidade dela, um gemido estrangulado saiu dos lábios da morena. Porque negar seus desejos?_Eu quero.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso malicioso, estava se deliciando com a situação, adorava ter o controle e faria Hinata gritar muito essa noite. Quando Hinata mordeu seu lábio inferior avermelhado e ligeiramente inchado pelos beijos anteriores Sasuke não pode resisti em capturar a boca dela novamente com a sua. A mão que repousava na coxa tonificada de Hinata deslizou por entre ela até chegar na intimidade dela alisando suavemente por cima da calcinha, gemidos sôfregos escaparam de Hinata, arqueando instintivamente seu corpo para mais perto da mão de Sasuke.

_Gosta disso Hinata, então que tal isso_Sasuke coloca sua mão por dentro da calcinha de Hinata instimulando seu clitóris. Os gemidos e suspiros saindo daqueles lábios avermelhados o excitavam muito.

Hinata fez um som de protesto quando Sasuke parou, mas ele não aguentaria muito tempo, rapidamente ainda com as pernas dela circulando sua cintura Sasuke a conduziu a seu quarto a jogando na cama, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer som Sasuke já estava sobre si.

_Você vai gritar muito hoje_avisa Sasuke com uma voz sedutora e maliciosa fazendo Hinata se arrepiar e um calor se apoderar de seu corpo.

Sasuke retira lentamente a blusa dele que estava em Hinata quando ela está apenas de calcinha e sutiã ele fica a observando intensamente por alguns segundos a fazendo ficar vermelha, uma de suas mãos se apodera de um dos avantajados seios dela o apertando levemente, Hinata solta um suspiro de satisfação.

_Você é muito gostosa sabia_diz Sasuke se livrando de seu sutiã

Quando ver aqueles seios de bicos rosados uma fome invade Sasuke e ele logo torna de sacia-la sugando um dos seios de Hinata enquanto massageia o outro com uma das mãos, o corpo de Hinata se contorce de prazer embaixo de si. O moreno desliza a outra das mãos até a calcinha de Hinata se livrado dessa, coloca então dois dos dedos dentro da Hyuuga, os gemidos de Hinata se transformam em pequenos gritos enquanto os dedos de Sasuke brincam dentro de si. Sasuke levanta então o rosto do seio dela para olhar as expressões de prazer que ela fazia.

_Você é apertada e quente_sussurra no ouvido dela. Hinata não aguentando mais goza em seus dedos_Foi bom Hinata?

_S-Sim_responde sem folego

_A noite apenas começou_diz Sasuke voltando a boca até os seios da morena que já soltava pequenos gemidos novamente

Sasuke da uma leve mordida no bico rosado do seio de Hinata fazendo-a soltar um gritinho, sem perder tempo Sasuke se livra do resto de suas próprias roupas se posicionando entre as pernas da morena, em apenas uma investida Sasuke entra dentro dela, Hinata solta um grito um pouco mais alto cheio de prazer. Quando Sasuke começava as investidas os dois já gemiam de prazer enquanto suas línguas estavam unidas novamente em um beijo ardente. A cada estocada mais profunda de Sasuke Hinata gritava mais alto, quando ele aumentou o ritmo ela deu graças a Kami por Sasuke ser dono de todo o andar, seus gritos já estavam demasiados altos para serem escutados apenas naquele quarto.

Quando já estavam quase no ápice Sasuke sai completamente de Hinata a colocando de quatro logo penetrando-a novamente por trás enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava um de seus seios e outra lhe instigava o clitóris, os olhos de Hinata rolavam em orbita de puro prazer. Logo ambos chegaram ao climax, Sasuke saiu de dentro de Hinata e ambos deitaram na cama, alguns minutos passam quando Sasuke vê Hinata sentar sobre si, com a face avermelhada ela começa a rebolar sobre seu membro, o moreno logo sente-se animar e com as mãos apoiadas no quadril da morena a ajuda a deslizar seu membro para dentro dela novamente. Hinata começa cavalgar em cima do moreno seus seios saltando diante dele, Sasuke fica fascinado com aquela visão, ambos gemem de um prazer descomunal.

**. . . . .**

Na manhã seguinte Hinata abre os olhos vagarosamente quando percebe um calor abaixo de si, quente e aconchegante, com os olhos já abertos vê que estava dormindo no peito de Sasuke e que o moreno tinha um braço circulando sua cintura. Hinata leva as mãos até a boca rapidamente impedindo o grito que sairia, totalmente confusa começa a lembrar-se aos poucos da noite de ontem, sua face fica completamente vermelha e com muito esforço não desmaia.

"Como eu tive coragem de fazer aquilo? Ah! Que vergonha, com que cara olhar ei para Sasuke-san?" vários pensamentos giravam na cabeça de Hinata, quando com a cabeça encostada no peito de Sasuke sente sua respiração ir e vim percebe então onde ainda estava. Fazendo o mínimo movimento possível ela sai da cama, com a face corada percebe que está nua assim como Sasuke que não tinha nenhum lençol os cobrindo, tentando não olhar na direção da cama a morena recolhe suas roupas intimas e vai atrás das outras.

"Que horas eram?" perguntou-se mentalmente. Parecia cedo já que o dia parecia ainda clarear.

Completamente vestida Hinata vai até a cozinha e começa a preparar um café distraidamente, não podia pensar de estômago vazio.

Sua cabeça estava confusa de como as coisas seriam agora para ela e Sasuke... O que ela estava pensando? É claro que pra Sasuke essa foi mais uma noite como as outras, Hinata era só mais uma entre as várias que ele já foi pra cama, ele certamente ficaria feliz de não vê-la mais. Hinata se perguntava quantas garotas ficaram no pé do Uchiha mais novo depois de uma noite, esperando um relacionamento com ele? Certamente o mesmo tanto que ele teve que dispensar, ou seja, o mesmo tanto de estrelas que tem no céu, talvez isso fosse meio exagerado... Talvez seja o mesmo tanto de bolinhos que tem na venda do Sr. José pela manhã, muitos Hinata já constatou.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso Hinata remexeu em todas as gavetas e portas dos armários e preparava um café da manhã distraidamente como se estivesse em sua própria casa, estranhamente ela estava se sentindo muito a vontade. Quando já estava terminando seu café com uma mesa com suco, torradas, um bolo, leite e café foram que tomou uma decisão.

Foi ao quarto de hospedes e pegou a caixa que Sasuke disse que estariam as coisas de Sakura, pegou sua bolsa e antes de sair do apartamento do Uchiha deixou um bilhete, ela não era mal-educada. Fechando a porta atrás de si Hinata estava selando uma decisão, esqueceria tudo que aconteceu ali, seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido e voltaria a sua vida normal sem um Sasuke.

"Por que realmente não era como se eu tivesse se apaixonado em uma noite" disse a si mesma.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, Hinata não estava na cama, se sentou olhando ao redor, ela também não estava no quarto. Levantou-se vestindo apenas a calça que por acaso havia não se sabe como ido parar em cima da cômoda, andando por todo o apartamento e verificando que as roupas dela não estavam na lavanderia, nem as coisas de Sakura estavam na caixa no quarto de hospedes Sasuke pode concluir que ela não estava mais no apartamento.

_Ela fugiu._ murmurou Sasuke irritado.

Caminhando irritado para a cozinha Sasuke viu a mesa de café preparada com várias coisas que certamente ele não teria feito, aproximou-se intrigado.

"Ela fez tudo isso" pensa quando repara em um pedaço de papel em cima da mesa. Desdobra o papel e lê em uma letra bonita e legível:

_"ADEUS"._

Ah! Isso explica tudo. Ela pretende deixar a noite anterior como uma noitada, um acaso que não ira se repetir, ela não pretende mais vê-lo e não espera nada dele. Geralmente Sasuke ficaria feliz por esse comportamento vindo de uma das mulheres que ele passara a noite, mas não dessa vez.

_Que pena pra você Hyuuga porque eu não pretendo deixar você escapar facilmente de mim_ diz Sasuke raivoso.

Uchiha Sasuke geralmente tem as coisas que quer e Hyuuga Hinata não seria uma exceção.

...


	6. PLAFT

  
Notas da Autora

Adotada a medida de ser movida pelos comentários aqui esta mais um capitulo :3

Agradecendo a Miya-san pelo comentário, super aceito dias e sugestões ^^

Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo queria que tivesse mais rali-rola, mas talvez mais para frente

* * *

...

^~^Capítulo 6 - PLAFT^~^

... 

Sakura estava caminhando rapidamente pela rua, esperava que desse tudo certo. Quando soube ontem pelo próprio Naruto que ele iria convidar Sasuke para ir à sorveteria com ele, Sakura teve a chance que pediu desde que percebeu que Sasuke a estava evitando.

Dois dias depois que havia ido à casa de Hinata para pegar suas coisas Sakura percebeu novamente que não podia viver sem Sasuke, ligou para ele então pedindo desculpas dizendo que o amava.

Só de lembrar-se dessa conversa sentia vontade de chorar, Sasuke além de grosso disse que nunca mais iria voltar a ficar com ela novamente. Mas Sakura nunca ira permitir isso.

Sakura "convenceu" a recepcionista do edifício de Sasuke a colaborar com ela, precisava saber se Sasuke tinha outra, apenas isso explicaria o porquê dele não a perdoara como das outras vezes, o porquê dele não voltar para ela... Mas ele iria voltar, Sakura vai mostrar a Sasuke que tipinho era Hinata.

Hinata. Só esse nome fazia crescer um ódio em Sakura. Uma sonsa que se faz de santinha era isso que ela era se fazendo de inocente e indo para o apartamento de Sasuke para pegar suas coisas apenas para seduzir Sasuke.

Sakura soube pela recepcionista que Hinata chegou a tarde e só saiu na manhã seguinte do apartamento de Sasuke. Que raiva daquela Hyuuga, deve querer se vingar de quando Sakura usou o Naruto para se aproximar de Sasuke, mas Sakura o havia descartado depois, ela deveria ficar feliz. Hinata que era incompetente e não conseguiu reconquistar Naruto, a prova disso era que Naruto ainda morria de amores por Sakura.

Naruto era tão bobinho, uma criança praticamente. Apesar de Sakura claramente ter dispensado Naruto para ficar com Sasuke, ele ainda corria atrás dela, a rosada não ligava muito para isso conhecia o poder de seus olhos verdes e pernas sobre os homens, mas essa obsessão que o loiro viria a calhar pela segunda vez.

Sinal verde. Atravessou junto com uma multidão de pessoas a faixa de pedestre, sentiu algo tocar sua bunda. Suspirou frustrada, não tinha tempo para lidar com tarados no momento então apenas ignorou o homem repugnante que lhe lançava um olhar pervertido e passava a mão pela segunda vez em sua bunda agora a apertando. Controlou-se para não estapear aquele homem, ela realmente não tinha tempo para lidar com isso então apenas afastou-se andando mais rápido.

Entrando em estabelecimento observou o homem que a seguia ir embora. Ótimo, por causa desse desgraçado acaba de perder mais tempo.

_Droga_ murmura para si mesma

Precisava chegar a tempo afinal tinha dois encontros para comparecer, puxou um pouco para baixo seu minúsculo vestido rosa colado ao corpo, ele tinha a mania de subir e por isso ela teve que aguentar aquele homem nojento passando suas mãos por ela. Que absurdo apenas Sasuke tinha o direito de toca-la.

Hinata já devia estar lhe esperando, iria encostar Hinata contra a parede, aquela fraca iria ver o que acontecia com quem se metia com o que era seu.

. . . . .

Hinata se sentia meio estranha fazendo isso, quando Sakura ligou a convidando para tomar um sorvete deveria ter recusado. Sakura não era uma boa companhia para ela, outro motivo era que Hinata se sentia ridiculamente meio culpada por ter passado a noite com Sasuke, ela sabia que a rosada ainda gostava dele. Na verdade estava surpresa que eles ainda não tinham voltado, uma parte dela dizia que isso era sua culpa, mas a ideia era absurda então a ignorava.

Vestindo um vestidinho simples de alça fina azul clara com pequenas flores uma palma acima do joelho, uma sapatilha vermelha e uma bolsa branca transversal Hinata esperava Sakura na sorveteria. Estava de cabelos soltos com uma tiara, sem perceber que aos olhos dos outros estava parecendo mais uma criatura angelical que qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu deveria ir embora, ligar para Sakura e dizer que tive um imprevisto, talvez uma gripe rápida... trabalho?" em meio a esses pensamentos Hinata não soube quando começou a pensar em Sasuke, novamente. Ele era o que mais ocupava sua mente desde que saiu naquele dia pela porta do apartamento, mais do que pensar nele Hinata pensava na noite que tiveram, seus beijos, seus toques...

"Foco Hinata, foco" fala consigo mesmo pelo pensamento se tratando novamente pela 3° pessoa.

_Hinata?_ chamou uma voz feminina soando falsamente doce.

Sakura!

_Ah? Sakura-san desculpe-me estava um pouco aérea._ diz Hinata fitando Sakura que sentava em sua mesa na sorveteria.

_Sem problemas, sabe Hinata eu lhe chamei aqui por um motivo_ começa Sakura medindo cada palavra que falava.

_Qual?

_Naruto._ responde Sakura e com satisfação vê o rosto de Hinata ficar surpreso e um pouco pálido.

_Naruto?_ repete Hinata surpresa.

Esse não era um assunto que Hinata gostasse de falar por vários motivos, principalmente com Sakura.

_Sim eu sei que ainda está magoada comigo pelo que eu fiz. Quero que saiba Hina que eu nunca quis lhe magoar, fui fraca e não resisti às investidas de Naruto._ Sakura fazia uma expressão triste.

_Que investidas?_ pergunta Hinata

_Oh? Eu não devia ter falado isso... Mas acho que precisa saber, Naruto dava em cima de mim enquanto ainda namorava você. Não quis dizer isso antes para te poupar._ diz Sakura colocando a mão por cima da de Hinata que recua imediatamente, Sakura a olha surpresa.

_Eu não sei o que está tentando fazer Sakura, mas não menospreze meu talento como atriz, eu sei quando alguém está atuando e deixe-me dizer, você não nasceu para ser esse trabalho_ diz Hinata friamente.

_O que? Como ousa?_ Sakura se ergue furiosa, esquecendo totalmente de sua máscara, assim derrubando a cadeira que estava sentada.

Sakura estava se segurando desde que viu Hinata para não lhe dar uma tapa, precisava esperar Sasuke e Naruto, fazer tudo conforme os planos para ter seu Sasuke de volta, mas essa nojenta tinha que estragar tudo, ela tinha que não cair na sua atuação, ela tinha tentar roubar seu Sasuke.

Ódio. Era isso que Sakura estava sentindo naquele momento, ódio por aquele ser que a encarava sem medo algum. Não daria, não tinha mais como se segurar diante daquela que estava querendo roubar seu amor, seu único amor.

_PLAFT_

O som da tapa que Sakura deu em Hinata se fez maior que qualquer outro na mente de ambas. Hinata ficou estática, surpresa com esse gesto de Sakura, das várias coisas não esperava isso, sua face avermelhada ardia.

__SUA VADIA!_ Pensa que eu não sei que você se finge de santinha, mas na verdade é uma _VAGABUNDA_ ? Como ousa se deitar com _MEU_ homem, eu sei de tudo. Agora você v..._Sakura falava alto agora fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo, mas foi interrompida pelo tapa que recebeu de Hinata.

As pessoas que passavam naquela rua àquela hora e as que se encontravam na sorveteria olhavam a cena com aquele interesse que o ser humano tem em algum escândalo que possivelmente pode virar uma briga ou tragédia.

Havia uma parte de Hinata que era corajosa valente e destemida. Aquela parte que usou para enfrentar seu pai contra as injustiças que ele fazia, que usava para correr atrás de seus sonhos e jogar tudo pro alto, a mesma parte que usa para subir no palco e que vinha crescendo cada vez mais desde que atravessou o portão da mansão Hyuuga para nunca mais voltar. E aquela mesma parte que agora a dominava a enchendo de fúria contra aquela mulher de cabelos rosados.

_Vadia, vagabunda, eu? Não fui eu que me fingi ser amiga de outra para se aproximar do namorado dela e dá em cima dele com o proposito de seduzir o amigo dele. Você é a _VADIA_ e a _VAGABUNDA_ aqui Sakura, não eu_ Hinata fala tudo gélida encarando Sakura.

Aquele olhar superior que Hinata lançava irritou muito Sakura, ela estava perto de perde o controle. As duas se encararam por um instante.

Sakura foi a primeira que avançou com um grito de fúria, as mãos dela foram até o cabelo de Hinata o puxando fortemente em sua direção tirando um gemido de dor dos lábios da morena que usou suas mãos para se apoiar na mesa que tinha entre elas. As pessoas do estabelecimento apenas olhavam sem ter certeza se interrompiam todos chocados demais vendo as duas belas garotas rolarem para o chão.

Hinata tendo seu cabelo puxado fortemente tentou se defender com as unhas, o que provocaram vários arranhões na rosada que não ficando para trás lançou Hinata para o lado fazendo a morena bater o ombro no chão com força. Sakura se jogou em cima de Hinata tentando soca-la enquanto gritava.

__FIQUE LONGE DELE SUA VADIA, NÃO SE APROXIME DO MEU HOMEM NOVAMENTE.__ gritava Sakura em plenos pulmões totalmente descontrolada tomada pela fúria de uma mulher ciumenta.

_Você é louca Sakura, Sasuke não é sua propriedade_ Hinata falava também alto enquanto tentava se defender, mas não gritava como a Haruno.

__SASUKE É MEU_, mas como saberia disso nem seu homem conseguiu segurar, _VOCÊ É PATÉTICA__ debocha Sakura o que foi a gota d'água para Hinata.

Sakura e Hinata nunca foram próximas, apesar de estudarem na mesma sala no colégio, por isso Hinata estranhou quando repentinamente após se encontrarem por acaso em uma loja Sakura quis se aproximar dela marcando um encontro. Os dias se passaram e Sakura forçava uma amizade com Hinata, que não entendia aquilo, pois percebia os pequenos gestos de Sakura que demonstravam que não gostava dela, foi quando Sakura conheceu o namorado de Hinata, Naruto. Hinata fingiu não perceber o estranho olhar que Sakura lançou em Naruto, aquilo foi um erro seu.

O tempo passava e Hinata percebia uma aproximação de Sakura e Naruto, talvez fosse burrice dela ignorar os sinais e quando a relação com Naruto estava insustentável resolveu dar um tempo. Teve todas suas suspeitas confirmadas no dia seguinte quando viu Sakura e Naruto aos beijos naquela mesma sorveteria. Hinata sabia da paixão de Sakura para com Sasuke a mesma nunca fez questão de esconder e Hinata soube o que Sakura queria fazer. Sakura nunca mais a procurou até o episódio de Sasuke.

Sakura usou Hinata, usou Naruto e agora jogava aquilo na cara de Hinata, que já havia aguentado muita coisa e sufocado suas frustrações para os outros não perceberem.

Hinata sempre prestativa, sempre boazinha, a santinha, mas não agora, não mais...

Usando toda sua força Hinata usa as pernas e impulsiona Sakura para longe a jogando no chão ao lado, sem perder tempo senta em cima de Sakura prendendo os braços da rosada ao lado do corpo.

_PLAFT PLAFT PLAFT PLAFT PLAFT_

Foi o som dos múltiplos tapas que Hinata furiosa dava no rosto de Sakura, naqueles tapas Hinata se livrava de todas as frustrações que tinha. A face de Sakura estava quase roxa por conta dos vários tapas.

Hinata para então de repente dando-se conta do que estava fazendo e tomada de um repentino cansaço deixa seus braços caírem mole ao lado do corpo.

Ao perceber que Hinata parou, Sakura inclina o corpo para cima derrubando Hinata, Sakura se coloca em cima de Hinata erguendo a mão para o primeiro tapa, planejava fazer coisas bem piores com Hinata do que só alguns tapas. Quando vai lançar a mão com toda a sua força no rosto de uma estática Hinata, sente seu braço ser segurado, ao virar o rosto para vê a pessoa que ousou interrompe-la os seus olhos se arregalam e sua face fica assustada.

_Sasuke-kun! _fala com a voz trêmula.

... 


End file.
